


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 5

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 5

Waxa uu doonay inuu qoftaas , ayaan lahaa inuu u sheego wax walba waa hagaagsan . Laakiin wax qalad ahaa . Waxay ka sugaya aad u dheer oo uu qaylo of dagaalka ma ay tegin ee jaranjarada , ama dayaanka dawacooyinku daaqadaha . Yaabaa in uu ahaa wakhti ay ku bedesho qorshaha . Sansa ahaa ma xidhna , iyo dhammaan waqtiga uu lahaa isku dayayaan in ay soo baadhaan ha u lahaa wax dhici jirtay marka aan sidaas u dhow , iyada oo si ammaanka .

Marwada , miyaad taqaan meel ay ku badbaadaan in qalcaddii la ? Maris kasta ama qaar ka mid ah godxabsiga qarsoon ?Waxaa jira kumanaan meelo in qofna ma oga . Marka baxsaday King ee soo caga , oo aan ka mari qaar ka mid ah iyaga . Ciddida ogaa sidoo kale si fiican u qalcad this . Qaar kale ninkaygu wuu i baray ... .

In aad mid iyaga ka from here heli karto , oo aan sii Watchers hoolka ?

Could , laakiin aadan aqoon sida lacag la'aanta ah ee aad .

Anigu tegi maayo . Waxaan sugaya wax ku saabsan yahay inuu yimaado , laakiin waa in aad is idin hor socda . Waxaa jira Sug ilaa iyo waqtigan berri , haddii aan wali ma , u bax oo iga la'aan . Walaashaa iyo hooyadaa u dhow yihiin , ma ka heli doonaa . Haddii kale , Daenerys Targaryen qaadan doonaa iyada oo leh marka la burburinayo, oo qalcaddii , haddii aad u sharax qofka aad tahay .  
Aan aad halkan ka tegi kartaa .

' Waa qayb ka mid ah qorshaha - been - Laakiin waa in aad hadda ku hor Cersei u muuqato .

Marka maanta gadood ka ah oo qurux badan u muuqday albaabka , saacado in Sansa ahaa baxeen . Waxa uu eegay Dimuqraadiyadda , sida Haddiise tuugag lahaa oo gurigiisa ka kaxeysteen .  
Xaggee buu joogaa?

Ohin, Kuwan waxaa ka baxsan qalcaddii la bilaabay inuu u tagi .

Xaggee buu joogaa?

Waxay soo qarqaraacay albaabka laba jeer ka hor nin si deg deg ah ku soo gashay .

My marwada , Brotherhood Adigoon Banners kacay , Oo boqorkayagana . Targaryen waxa kale oo soo socda si King ee soo caga . Oo dagaalkiina wuxuu bilaabmi doonaa ugu dhakhsaha badan , Queen wuxuu na weydiistey inaan kuu imaado iyo ka qaado iyada oo leh .

' Waxaad tegi kartaa oo waxaad ku tidhaahdaa martigalisa goolka uu meesha aad ku haboon tahay . Waxaan halkan joogtid walaalkay .

Brienne hayaa qaawan oo la xiraa . Markaasay askartii isagoo eegay iyada at labaad .

My marwada ... Waan idiin sheegay no! Ka bax ka hor inta aadan xiidan !

Markaasay askartii gestured albaabka intiisa kale oo raggiisii uu , oo raacay iyagii . Cersei closed albaabka , iyo jidgooyada wax kasta oo uu ku kari waayeen . Waxay qaadatay waqti dheer , jiideen alaabta guriga , sariirta , Dresser , ... waxay ahayd xoog leh oo ah sida khafiif ah waxay ahayd , maleeyay in Brienne .

Dhaqdhaqaaqa uu ku jiray degdeg ah , si buuxda walaan . Sanqadhiisu ka baxsan koray weyn by labaad ee , uu qaylo , foori adigoo ku ... bilaabay inuu garasho u Gudbey dhawaaqyada dhameeyaan wixii iyaga , dhimasho si cad la maqlay .Yimaado dhimasho . Waxa uu rabaa in uu na qaadan laakiin waxaan dooran marka .

Markaasuu wuxuu qabtay toorreey , isla markaana lahaa baxa geedcanabka oo u keceen inay Brienne , kuwaas oo la xisaabinayaa ee seconds nolosha uu ka tagay .

Anigu ma u sheegi kartaa tagaan , sidii aad u fahmi ? Laakiin ha ka welwelin , marka hore waan dili doonnaa in aad , ka dibna waan isu dili doonaa , laakiin i sugaa , okay ? Ha isla markiiba si aanan u dhiman , i sugaa , waxaanu haynaa inuu ka tago mar .Jaime'm aan ! Cersei , Jaime'm aan !

Dhawaaq sameeyey labada aamusnaato . Sanqadhiisu in hurgufay qolka ahaa mid ka duwan wixii ay hadda maqlay . Brienne isla markiiba la aqoonsan yahay isaga Viserion !


End file.
